The present invention relates to a bag for gathering and packaging animal's droppings. There have been several undesirable problems relative to sanitation which have occurred from non-settlement of the droppings of animal's such as dogs during a walk. The main reason of the above problem is that there are no implements which are portable, sanitary and easy to operate.
On prior days, a person who takes a walk with his pet such as a dog had to carry some sheets of paper or some paper bags and a shovel for settling the dog's droppings. However, it was fairly troublesome for him to carry such implements, so he often left them at home and didn't settle the dog's droppings.
The object of the present invention is to provide a bag for packaging droppings of animals which is portable, santiary and easy to operate.